


Descendants Siblings

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos have finally found where they belong. They have new friends, new family and relationships start to form. But what happens when their siblings are allowed to come to Auradon to have a fresh start as well? Malice, Evan, Jamie and Casey are not coming to be like their siblings, they want revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

Some things to make the story clear. 

Malice is Mal's twin brother, who is older by 2 minutes.  
Evan is Evie's twin brother, who is younger by 5 minutes.  
Jamie is Jay's twin sister, who is younger by 2 minutes..  
Casey is Carlos' twin sister, who is older by 5 minutes. 

There are also more characters:

Anna, Audrey's twin  
Aidan, Ben's twin  
Alex: Jane's twin  
Diana, Doug's twin.

Cindy, Chad's twin.


	2. Rotten to the core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent has returned after her transformation to a lizard at Ben's coronation. Now, the twin siblings of our favorite VK's are heading to Aradon to seek revenge. More out of all, Malice, Mal's twin, Who doesn't just want to help his mother rule the World but wants to enslave Mal too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Descedants.

Malice's POV

I was in the streets of the Isle, returning home after I stole lollipops from the children at the playground. Today, it was a very important day. I and my best friends, Evan, Casey and Jamie are going to leave the Isle and go to study at Auradon Prep. Well, that it's a great opportunity. We can become good like our twin siblings and forget about evilness and ruling the World. Well, NO WAY! We are going to get revenge for the humilliation my mother and our parents have been through. Not like, our wimps of siblings we have. Well, as you might know, Mal, my 'dear' twin sister, Evie, Evan's twin sister, Carlos, Casey's twin brother, and Jay, Jamie's twin brother, left to Auradon 6 months ago to revenge for our parents' sake and stole Fairy Godmother's wand. But my stupid sister, decided to turn good and betrayed our mother. Well, now it's time for revenge. My friends agree with me of course. Why wouldn't they? I am their leader, their idol, whey they wouldn't listen to me? I tried to persuade Mother that when we rule the world to have Mal as my servant, and she scowled at me, and she said that we should forgive her and turn her on her true side, once again. Well, I still have time to change her mind. Now, I am going home to get ready but it happened to bump into someone. 

Hey, do you have a death wish, I yelled but an smirk appeared on my face when I saw whom I bumped into.

Hey, bro. Are you really going to kill me? He faked-pouted.

Ohh, drop the drama, Evan. I snorted. You are like your sister sometimes. That hit a nerve.

Don't you dare and say that EVER again. He glared at me.

I smirked. The only thing that makes you different from her is that you would never turn 'good' I said and now I would have to wash my mouth, that word is sickly sweet for my taste.

I know, right? He made a disgusted face. Why would anyone want to be you-know-what?

Only our pathetic sisters would do something like that, I said, I hated Mal so much right now. And Evan hated Evie too. That was something that was common in us. Except for our perfect looks, any girl in the world would desire us.

Hey, a familiar female voice yelled at us, which surely belonged to our best friend, Jamie. She jumped from the roof of the building she was and got land on her two feet perfectly.

You still drooling over your sisters? She asked with a smirk.

Oh, come on. Why would we drool over them? They are a shame for our families. I said. Evan nodding in agreement.

I feel ashamed too. My own brother betrayed us too. I would rip his head off happily. She hit her foot down.

Oh, we will get to that, Evan smiled evily. I still can't understand why Evie got the magic mirror. Well, anyway I can find a pretty and rich princess by myself. I don't need it.

You know what, Evan? You are exactly like your sister. I told him and me and Jamie laughed on that. 

Whatever- he was cut off by Casey who ran to us and yelled. Hey, they need us at your house, Malice.

We followed her to my place, where our things were already packed and a car was awaiting for us.

Hey, who packed my stuff? I asked.

Me, my dear. I heard the voice that belonged to the best and most ruthless person in the world. My lovely mother.

I smiled. Mom, that wasn't needed. Queens aren't meant to pack stuff of others. I told her.

Ohh, my lovely son. Come here, and she hugged me. You see, my mother knows about love. She loves only one person in the world. Me. Maybe that's why my sister betrayed her. She was surely jealous.

That's why I love you. You always make my day, she smiled with a smirk.

We have amazing children, at least half of them, Cruella said.

Everyone in the room growled.

I swear, Mother, Mal will pay for what she's done. I told her.

And Evie, Evan snapped.

And Carlos, Casey hissed.

And Jay, Jamie snarled.

Well, well, kids, I think we could give them a chance, Evil Queen stated. We will turn them back as evil as they were.

Honestly, aunt Ev, they never were truly rotten to the core, like us, I stated smugly.

Oh, just like your mother, so evil. My mom said and aunt Ev, aunt C, and Uncle Jafar looked at me admiringly.

Well, I think we should go, Evan said. 

Oh yeah, but before, my mother smiled devilishly. You need to have a copy of the spellbook, she said and handed it to me.

And of the mirror, aunt Ev added and gave it to Evan.

Why would you give them to us? I asked. We can steal it from Mal and Evie.

Because, my mother stated, you need to stay unsuspicious. If they understand, that are stolen, they might suspect you.

And they also will be needed. Mal and Evie have already a lot of power having them. Jafar stated.

''Beep, beep'' we heard the car calling or us.

It's time to go, I said to the other three. Get your asses up.

Good luck, son, Mom whispered to my ear. I want the world on our feet.

Yes, mother. I laughed evilly. 

We got in the car, Casey and Jamie were sleeping once again, while Evan told me.

There it is. The Auradon.

Auradon, get ready. Here we come. I thought.

A/N: So, what do you think guys? Is it good, is it bad? So, Malice is very evil, like his mother. Evan seems to be a little jealous of Evie while Casey and Jamie seem to be hurt that their twins betrayed their families. Please comment and left kudos. That would make me happy. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Malice's POV

We were on our way to Auradon and I was beyond bored. There was nothing that could keep me occupied. Casey and Jamie were fighting over candies. Oh god, I am sure these girls are tomboys.  
Why did we even agreed to this? Evan growled. Like I had any mood to see Evie again or any princes and princesses. I laughed.  
Are you worried you will end up like them? He raised an eyebrow.  
Do you really believe that, bro? After, all the things I have done on the Isle.  
I smirked. Of course not. Besides, even if you did, I would kill you. I mocked but kept a serious face. Casey gasped.  
Would you really do that? Jamie eyed me.  
Of course, what kind of villian you think I am? Hook? Who is only words? I laughed.  
Seriously, dude. Harry still cowers at the mention of your name. Jamie told me.  
He should have known that no one messes up with the son of Maleficent, the Mistress of Evil. I snapped.  
So, let's discuss our plan. I said and smiled evily. Evan, you are going to flirt with Dopey's daughter, Doug's twin sister Diana. She and her family surely know a lot of secrets. And please-I took a breath-don't fall in love with her like your stupid sister did to Doug.  
Ewww, really? Evan asked angrily. She's not even royalty.  
You, Jamie, I stared at her. Are going to watch Audrey and the other princesses and their friends, that includes Mal and Evie. I then looked at Casey.  
And you, flirt with Jane's twin brother. His name is Alex. Learn everything about that wand. Where it is. Spells that protect it. Literally everything. Don't mess up. This is our chance to finally rise.  
15 minutes later.  
We finally arrived. So, this is Auradon Prep. We got out of the limo. And there they stood. Our siblings and their friends. And Fairy Godmother, I thought with disgust.  
Welcome to Auradon Prep. Fairy Godmother greeted us. I am the Headmistress, Fairy Godmother. And here is King Ben. I smiled fakingly.  
Hello, to all of you. I said sweetly and full of sarcasm. I think your greet is too noisy. And with a snap of my fingers, the instruments of the band were vanished, leaving everyone sshocked.  
Oops, I said innocently. That was a bit too much. I laughed and then I spoke to my dear sister.  
Mal, dearest. I missed you so much. I hugged her. How is life here?  
Mal didn't buy it. I could tell she was suspicious. But, she replied.  
Malice, I missed you too. Life here is really good. How was your trip?  
You know, this, that, a bit of everything. I smiled and laughed.  
Meanwhile, Evan was speaking to Evie and I could see in his eyes that he used a lot of self control not to struggle her.  
Jamie was hugging Jay but with coldness that he realized immediately.  
And Casey just smiled to Carlos which left him heartbroken. What a wimp. Then, Ben spoke.  
Hi, I am Ben, I am glad to meet you. He smiled. You must be Malice. I have heard a lot about you.  
I deny them objectionally. I joked and he seemed to catch it.  
Don't worry. you won't go in jail. He laughed. Very funny. I WAS IN JAIL FOR 16 YEARS! I screamed on my thoughts.  
Let me introduce you. Audrey, Sleeping Beauty's daughter.  
I looked at my mother's enemy's daughter. She looked a lot like Aurora. I kept my coolness and just smiled.  
Jane, Fairy's Godmother's daughter. I looked at the girl who was holding Carlos' hand. They are together. How sweet, I sarcastically thought. I smiled at the girl who is surely afraid of us and just continued.   
Doug. Dopey's son. I smiled at him and saw Evan who death glared him. Poor guy was about to faint.  
Chad Charming. he continued but I cut him off.   
Cinderella's son. I know him.  
Chad frowned. From where, he asked.  
My ex-girlfriend was Danielle Termaine, Drizella's Termaine's daughter. I had a face of disgust on the thought of Danielle. She cheated on me with Hayden, Hades' son. Now, they are both in the Underworld after my mother killed them. I was against it at first but now I didn't care.  
Don't worry. I told him. I hate the Termaine family as much as your family does.   
Lonnie, Mulan's daughter. I saw a girl who seemed really warm and welcoming. I noticed she was holding Chad's hand.  
Oh, Ben said. Our twins are here.  
Let me introduce you. Lee, Lonnie's twin brother. He is Cindy's boyfriend.  
Cindy is Chad's twin sister.  
Alex, Jane's twin brother.   
Diana, Doug's twin sister. I saw Evan and he was looking at her with mischief that no one else saw.  
Also, Aidan. Audrey's twin brother. Now, that was a boy and that meant I could sent a death glare towards him. He looked at him coldly too. Ironic. Our sisters are best firends now and I only want to kill him when I looked at him. But I quickly forgot about him, when I saw the last one.   
Malice, let me introduce you my dear and lovely twin sister, Bella. I looked at her. Then, for a moment everything stopped when our eyes came into contact.   
What the hell was that?


	4. Chapter 3

A/n:: I don't own Descendants. Mal's POV I was beyond nervous. Today our twin brothers and sisters are coming to Auradon. I am afraid this won't end well. Our siblings are nothing like us. I still remember

 

_Flashback_

 

_I was eating breakfast with Evie, Lonnie, Jane and Audrey. We wre discussing about the planning of Autumn Ball. Audrey and I were handling the invitations to the royal familes. It's funny how close we have become to each other. Audrey was a best friend to me now, not like Evie but still I cared deeply for her. Then, Ben approach us with Jay, Carlos, Doug and Chad, his sister Bella behind them._

 

_Hey, Mal, he said as he kissed me on the lips. I smiled to him and blushed._

 

_Awww, Mal is blushing. Bella teased me._

 

_Haha, very funny, I stuck my tongue out to her._

 

_I have news to tell you, guys. He said pointing at us, the VKs._

 

_What is it? Evie asked with worry on her voice. Did we do something wrong?_

 

_No, Ben laughed, following by others on our table. It's about your siblings._

 

_Shock overcame us. Evie let a small whimper. Carlos looked like he would faint any moment. And Jay cursed: No, shit!, earning him a smack on the head by Audrey. As for me, my fork dropped on the floor._

 

_What have they done? I asked with terror._

 

_Nothing, relax. Ben said serious after he saw my reaction._

 

_Ben thinks about bringing them here, Bella said, and I think I would scream if I was another kind of girl._

 

_What?! Carlos said in a high pitched voice._

 

_No way. Jay yelled._

 

_Oh god. Evie said._

 

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! i yelled shocking everyone in the cafeteria. Are you actually planning to let Malice come here?_

 

_Or Evan? Evie asked shaking slightly._

 

_Guys, Bella cut us off. I think you should give them a chance like we did to you._

 

_Yeah, everyone chorused._

 

_No, guys. This is different. I said seriously. Malice is nothing like me. Or the rest of them._

 

_Mal, calm down. Audrey said soothingly. What can possibly happen?_

 

_I don't know. Maybe unleash all the villains and curse Auradon forever. I snapped. Guys, Malice is very dangerous. He had magic on the Isle. He couldn't use at full extent but still, he had telekinetic powers, like push the others on the wall or pushing them or pulling them without his hands. Not even our mother had magic inside the barrier. This proves how powerful he is._

 

_Mal, your brother can change. All of your siblings can. Doug said and pointing at all the 4 of us._

 

_Okay, guys, I said, but remember. You're killing the entire kingdom._

 

_End of Flashback_

 

I got out of my thoughts when Evie whispered to me, They ae here, M.

 

I know, I answered and I took Ben's hand on mine.

 

Everything will be fine, Mal. I promise. He assured me.

 

I hope so. I said and took a deep breath.

 

5 minutes later, the limo arrived. Malice and the others greeted us but I sensed their anger coming towards us. Maybe they feel that we had forgotten them, or they are truly like our parents, I thought sadly. 

 

They greeted us and moved to meet the Auradon kids. But something happened when Malice looked at Bella. They locked their eyes for a moment and their eys shone. Oh my god, they are soulmates, I thought shocked.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Glad I am back :) Suprise chapter by Mal's POV. Hope you liked it :) Please like my story and if you like follow it


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter :) It's just anannouncemnt

I decided to reveal you, the OCs of my story. This is a long list

Auradon Kids

Whitney, Snow White and Florian's daughter  
Marylyn, Merida and Sebastian (a warrior)'s daughter  
Jonathan Smith, Pocahontas and John Smith's son  
Aaron, Anna and Kristoff's son  
Elliott, Elsa and Jack Frost's son  
Aziz, Aladdin and Jasmine's son  
Melody, Ariel and Eric's daughter  
Evangeline, Tiana and Naveen's daughter  
Anxelin, Rapunzel and Eugene's daughter  
Pete Pan, Peter Pan and Alice's son

VKs

Malice, Maleficent's son  
Evan, Evil Queen's son  
Jamie, Jafar's daughter  
Casey De Vil, Cruella De Vil's daughter


	6. Chapter #5

Malice's POV 

I didn't know what happened but when I looked at the girl in front of me, it was like the time had stopped. What could it be? I would have to ask mother when I free her. I only trust her. Well, and Evan, Jamie and Casey but thats on another level. 

Hello, the girl who was named Bella told me. Nice to meet you, and she went to shake my hand. I had aa weird feeling when our fingers came into contact. It was nice. My name is Bella.

Malice, I told her. 

Evan, stepped into the way and asked. 

Well, are you going to show us our dorms? Evie answered him.

Yeah, it's this way. Jay stpped in.

So, guys what's up? That hit a nerve. Jamie snapped at her twin immediately.

So, you cared to ask, huh? You finally remembered you had a sister? Casey nodded.

And you have the nerve to ask us how we are doing, gret huh? Carlos said softly.

We didn't forget you, Casey. Any of you. I then had enough I spoke.

Yeah, right. You didn't even care. You left us on that awful prison on purpose, I turned on my sister. Beecause you wre afraid of us, didn't you? Mal got upset of this and told.

You're wrong, Malice. We were planning you to come here. I knew she lied.

Lies, lies and LIES. You never wanted me, Maleficent because you thought I was more powerful than her. I yelled and she got a panicked face 

I smirked. Oh, I assume you never told them your true name. Your full name. Such a shame.

That wasn't necessary, Malice. Evie told me calmly.

Oh, really, sister dearest? Eveyn, I don't even recognize you anymore. Evan growled at her. You don't even care for your looks now.

And you Jay, you have become like a stuck up perect prince. Jamie looked at him with disgust. Learning manners? Ewww. 

And you Carlos, you have become like a nerd. Casey glared at her brother. Who would have thought?

You are wrong, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos yelled. 

Now, you changed yourselves without a reason, the rest of us screamed. Bella then snapped to all the eight of us.

ENOUGH! Come on guys, she pointed to us. I will enscort you at your dorrms. We followed her but before I did, I turned to Mal and smirked at her telling her.

See you soon, Maleficent. I said and her eyes glowed green flames. That was the part of my sister I liked. But she pushed it away. She betrayed evil. Then, Ben took her hand on his and she calmed down. I looked at them, and said.

Pity.


	7. NEW A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the files of our protagonsits :) I have make special files so you learn more about them

Malice

Full Name: Malice George Vis

Parents: Maleficent and Diablo (surprise :0

Age: 17

Siblings: Mal (twin sister)

Appearance/Actor: Has 6'7' height. Blond hair with purple tips. Green eyes. He is portayed by Jason Dolley.

Evan

Full Name: Evans Nelson Hunter

Parents: The Evil Queen and the Huntsman

Age: 17

Siblings: Evie (twin sister)

Appearance/Actor: Has 6'3' height. Dirty blond hair with blue tips. Gray blue eyes. He is portayed by Austin North.

Jamie

Full Name; Jamie Leila Djinni 

Parents: Jafar and Sadira

Age: 17

Siblings: Jay (twin brother)

Appearance/Actress: Has 5'6' height. Long dark brown hair with a light tan. Brown eyes. She is portayed by Zendaya.

Casey de Vil

Full Name: Cassiope Iris de Vil

Parents: Cruella de Vil and Lars

Age: 17

Siblings: Carlos de Vil (twin brother)

Apperance/Actress: Has 5'2' height. Black raven hair. Pale with brown eyes. She is portrayed by Bella Thorne


End file.
